Roadblock (Year 1)
Roadblock is an ongoing pay per view. This is the first ever Velocity branded pay per view.The event is streamed live on Mixer. In the main event, Andre the Giant became the first WWE World Champion by winning an Elimination Chamber Match. Event Preliminary Matches In the first match, Mustafa Ali defeated Rey Mysterio to win the vacant CruiserweIgor title. Although Mysterio had several 619s and frog leaps, Ali came out on top. In The second match, Ronda Rousey defeated Mandy Rose, becoming the first Velocity womens champion. Ronda dominated the first part of the match, but eventually Rose made a comeback, but Rose tapped out to an armbar. Next up, Ryback upset Bobby Lashley. after the March, Lashley assaulted a referee, starting a heated rivalry between the two. Ryback has earned a future title opportunity. Primary Card Starting off the primary card, the Usos defeated the Bar to become the new Velocity Tag team champion. Sheamus hit Jimmy USO with a brogue kick but Uso kicked out. Cesaro was pinned After an USO splash. Samoa Joe easily defeated Walter who made his main roster pay per view debut. Walter tapped out on the CoquiNa clutch. In the penultimate match, Pete Dunne retained the UK title against British Bulldog in a No Holds Barred match. Bulldo started out strong until Dunne assaulted him repeatedly with a baseball Bat and then hit the Bitter End to finish British Bulldog. Main Event In the Main Event, Andre The Giant won the WWE World Championship in an elimination chamber match. The Hurricane and Andre started the match. Punk entered third, Bálor fourth. Mahal entered at the fifth slot, and Adam Bradley was the last to join the match. Mahal was the first to be eliminated, and was by Andre. Bálor was out of the match soon after Mahal left, being eliminated by Punk. After several minutes of action, with The hurricane and Bradley brawling in the ring, along with Andre and Punk battling outside of the ring. The Hurricane suffered an injury in the match, but kicked out of a spear, an RKO, and a Fireman’s Side Slam. Hurricane revearmed multiple finishers but after a second Firemans Side Slam He was pinned, with Punk being pinned seconds later by Andre. Andre and Bradley had a great battle but after 2 elbow drops, Bradley lost to Andre. Results Write the second section of your page here. Key: Order | Result | Stipulation, blank=singles match # Mustafa Ali defeated Rey Mysterio for the vacant WWE Cruiserweight championship #Ronda Rousey defeated Mandy Rose with Sonya Deville to become the inagural Velocity Womens Champion. #Ryback defated Bobby Lashley in an Extreme Rules match for a future WWE World Championship match #The Usos defeated The Bar © in a Tag Team Match for the Velocity Tag Team Championship #Samoa Joe defeated Walter #Pete Dunne © defeated British Bulldog in a No Holds Barred match for the WWE UK Championship #Andre the Giant defeated Adam Bradley, Jinder Mahal, Finn Balor, The Hurricane, CM Punk in an Elimination Chamber match by Last eliminating Adam Bradley to crown the inaugural WWE World Champion.